


Fire Flame

by ukranianstairs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Soft Taeyong, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: Yuta was a fire. A fire that brought Taeyong to life. Something that he needed to turn his boring and controlled life upside down. He knew that Yuta was dangerous, but he was up for challenges and a ride through the roads of flames.





	Fire Flame

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I know this fiction isn't very good, like perfectly good, and I actually took maybe like, weeks, to complete this. 
> 
> I lost motivation a few times while writing this but I made it anyway! With the thought of wanting to show my work to people out there. 
> 
> It's actually my first time ever to put up my writing on a public platform and I have to say, that this piece is one of the pieces that I like, and feel satisfied when I finish it. 
> 
> Changes are done A LOT to this piece and I would really be glad and happy if my audience likes this piece. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please enjoy my writing and perhaps check out my other works too. It would mean a lot. 
> 
> Thank you, again. ♡

Taeyong had always wanted to spend his night outside. He was always under surveillance of his parents ever since he was a baby until this day, which his age reached number 2 on the first digit. He was jealous of his schoolmates and old friends who were allowed to go out until past 9pm without their parents having to call them or drag them home, unlike his. His parents always remind him to be back home before dinner, maybe a little bit after dinner if he was lucky and if his parents were in a good mood. Nonetheless, his life was like that. He knew his parents meant well, they didn't want him to get into trouble or maybe even worse, get into unwanted things, since the country was not that safe anymore. There were cases here and there, countless kidnap and murder case, maybe even worser case. Taeyong's parents didn't want that to happen to their only son, to their only child and to their only hope, and Taeyong knew that. Thus, he never protested.

  
Until he met a fire. Fireflame? Firefly? He wasn't sure, but he knew, it was fire and it was danger.

 

-

 

It was late in the evening when Taeyong was walking back home from work. It wasn't a fancy work, just enough for him to feed himself and keep himself away from being too much of a burden to his parents. He wasn't a good student in high school and he told his parents that he didn't want to continue his studies, which to his surprise, his parents agreed to him. They love him after all, and they didn't want him sad. They let him do whatever he wants as long as they can protect him, his safety is their top priority. He works in a bakery not too far away from home and he liked working there. His coworkers were all friendly and nice, he liked them. As he walked along the pavement, he realized that something was missing from his hand. He always had that something in his hand and he spent no time to stop in his tracks, rummaged through his sling bag, and sighed in frustration. He left his phone at his workplace. He had no wristwatch to look at the time and he knew that he won't survive without his phone, to add that he won't be going to work tomorrow too, it would be painful. He didn't want to go all the way out tomorrow just to get his phone at his workplace, then go back home. Making a trip to go outside just for one simple thing? No thanks. That is so not Lee Taeyong. Without delaying anything, he turned around and made his way back to his workplace, and only then he realized, the sun was almost setting.

 

-

 

  
"Sorry mom, I'll be home soon. I accidentally left my phone at the bakery just now so I had to make a U turn. Yeah. Mhmm. Yeah don't worry."

Taeyong locked the front door of the bakery and pulled the railing down, locking it carefully and checking if it was locked properly before turning his heels around and started walking his way back home for the second time that evening. He tried to quicken his pace as he didn't want to waste his time and try to be home as soon as possible, until a voice stopped him. Taeyong was walking past a convenience store and he felt weird and cold shivers going down his spine as he turned around, trying to find the owner of the voice. It was a mere 'wait' but it made him go nervous because hell, it was past 6.30pm and he was never outside this late, alone. He scanned around the area and when he landed his gaze on a figure that was sitting down right near the front door of the convenience store, he tried to keep himself together by tightening his grip on the strap of his sling bag. He swallowed thickly and got himself ready.

It was a man. The man stood up and stretched his arms, letting out a groan as he took a stick away from his mouth, probably a popsicle stick. Who in the right mind would sit on the ground, right beside the front door of a convenience store and eat a popsicle at this time of the day? Taeyong wasn't prepared for what was coming after him but he knew, it was danger. The man looked at him and walked towards him carefully, only stopping when he was about 1 metre away but that made Taeyong moved back, probably 0.5 metre away. But there was one weird thing. Taeyong felt weird. He was staring at the man for the whole while when the man was nearing him, he didn't blink, he didn't do anything but to just stare. Why? Because the man was smiling at him, and that smile was nothing like Taeyong had ever seen before. His facial features were sharp, his eyes round as if they belong to a doe and his hair was an enough amount of long with a faded colour of purple. When the man stood in front of him, he realized that the man wasn't that much taller than him. They were about the same height, he thought. He was in a trance when the man in front of him let out a cough, pulling Taeyong back into reality and snapping some senses into him.

"You work at the bakery?" The man asked him as his hand moved over his shoulder, pointing back towards the bakery that Taeyong obviously work at. "Y-yeah.." was all he could say. He didn't know what to do and his eyes went anywhere except to the man in front of him. Taeyong was and still is a coward after all. Timid, shy and all those introverted traits, he had them all. The man in front of Taeyong grinned towards him, though he wasn't looking, his eyes curved up into almost crescents and his cheeks making lines from his wide grin. "I'll see you around then!" And with that, Taeyong was left alone in front of the convenience store, dumbfounded, while the mysterious man skipped away and almost tripping himself into the store.

  
When he arrived home that night, Taeyong couldn't help but to think about that man from the convenience store. Sounds as cliche as those romance dramas or movies but, Taeyong didn't know that it could really happen. He tossed and turned in his bed, trying to sleep everything away and thinking that he has his day off tomorrow so he could sleep for as long as he wanted. Except that he thought of one thing before he fell asleep completely.

The meeting was dangerous, yet enticing.

 

-

 

Few days had passed since his encounter with the mysterious man from the convenience store, and Taeyong thought it was just a mere encounter. He didn't bother looking for that man nor he wondered about that man as he was too focused on his work to even think about him. His coworkers kept teasing him on his shyness with customers and they just won't leave him alone. Not that he wanted them to. He lowkey liked being bugged and he enjoyed being teased by them, but he didn't show it of course, he just liked his coworkers being friendly with him and that was it. Taeyong was on his phone, checking and scrolling through his favourite anime updates when the bell of the bakery's front door rang. He put his phone down upon hearing the sound and greeted the customer enthusiastically. Or not. "Wel-...come.." He eyed the customer and lowered down his gaze. It was that man, with that hairstyle and those doe eyes.

The said man was looking through the pastries that were on display and he was obviously checking the prices. He walked around for a bit before picking up a tray and a pair of tongs, going back to where the pastries were and carefully taking a croissant sandwich and a mini apple pie. He smiled slightly to himself and Taeyong didn't know he was staring at every little move the man made until he made an eye contact with the man. He flinched and tried to look away when the man caught him staring as he was walking towards the counter where Taeyong was standing. "Hey," he said as he place the tray down onto the counter carefully. Taeyong thought, if he could just teleport right at that moment, he really would. He didn't know how to respond to that simple 'hey' and to add that he was caught staring. It was really dumb and he just wanted to disappear. Though his heart was beating fast from him feeling as nervous as his first day of kindergarten, he tried to shake off the feeling and continued his work in a professional manner. He put on a tight smile on his face and began to pack the pastries that were placed in front of him, of course without looking at the mysterious man.

Just as Taeyong was about done packing and keying in the price of those pastries, his coworker came out from the back of the bakery to arrange more pastries on the display. "Taeyongie, tell me which pastry needs refill- Taeyongie?" Oh this wasn't good. It was one of his coworkers who teases him really bad, and really bad is really, really bad. Taeyong stopped his movement and looked up to his coworker with his expression of asking if anything was wrong. And he regretted it.

"Oh gosh why are your ears so red? Are you okay? Your cheeks are red too oh my God you're a tomato now- oh? Oh hey there! Are you Taeyong's friend? His boyfriend perhaps? Oohh you're pretty handsome, Taeyong is lucky!"

She was blabbering non-stop while approaching the two men at the counter. Taeyong couldn't do anything and he tried to keep his gaze away from his coworker and also the man in front of him. Saying that he was embarrassed was an understatement, he was beyond embarrassed and his urge to disappear came stronger than before. He knew he couldn't escape-

"Oh no no, I'm not his friend nor his boyfriend! I'm just a customer! Sorry to let you down, miss." Yet he escaped, by the help of the mysterious man. "Oh- Oh gosh I'm so silly! I'm sorry for assuming things though! You know what? Your pastries are on the house and please do come again alright? I shall continue my work then!" and with that, she went off to arrange the pastries. Feeling a little bit safe, Taeyong sighed and lifted his head up slightly. He didn't know if that teasing was something that he should like or not, and he was sure that his coworker will tease him more after the man leaves. She was that kind of person after all. The man rubbed the back of his neck and let out a small chuckle, something that Taeyong suddenly like to hear. Eh?

"Well.. she said it's on the house so.."   
"Y-yeah yes of course. Here you go."  
"Thanks. I'll definitely come again."

The man gave Taeyong a smile and at that time, Taeyong was more than grateful that he looked up, meeting eyes with the man. His smile was just like how he remembered, with his eyes curving up into almost crescents and his lips forming into a not so perfect rectangle. He walked towards the front door and pulling it in, the air from outside blows his hair into a slight mess and Taeyong had never felt like wanting to touch someone's hair so badly. When the door bell rang and the man was out of sight, Taeyong finally caught his senses and cursed himself internally. How could he stare at a random person and thought they were beautiful? He let out a frustrated groan before he was approached by his coworker who was practically bombing him with questions and teasings. Taeyong just wanted the day to end.

 

-

 

The third time Taeyong made an encounter with the man was when he was literally in the convenience store where he met the man for the first time. He was really tired from his morning routine in the bakery since it was cleaning day and his other coworkers would tell him to lift up and move heavy things here and there. Taeyong couldn't refuse because being the kind gentleman he was, he also wouldn't let women on their late 30s to do hard duty work when he, being in his early 20s, had the energy to do them. Yes, he was the only young and male worker in the bakery. Taeyong had been craving to eat chocolate rice bars since few days ago and it was about time to satisfy his cravings because he couldn't stop thinking about it. There he was, in the convenience store, scanning through the chocolate shelves section and trying to find the chocolate rice bar that might satisfy his cravings on his break time.

His focus was totally on the huge amount of chocolates on the shelves and he didn't even realize that he had a frown on his face. He picked up a few bars and looked at them, scanning them back and front, before putting them back onto their respective shelves. He never knew that picking chocolate rice bars could be that difficult when trying to satisfy cravings and somehow, he thought he was a pregnant woman. "This one is nice," he heard someone said to him and when he saw a hand reached towards him with a bar, he immediately turned his head to look at the owner of the voice and hand, not realizing what kind of terror came for him. It was that man again, with his not-so-stupid and beautiful smile.

Taeyong blinked furiously and stepped backwards with his hands pulled up against his chest, as if protecting himself from danger. His eyes opened wide and his breathing became irregular. The man looked beautiful that day, he thought. Only he thought that way though. Pretty sure the man was looking like how he normally does. Taeyong heard the man laugh as he put the chocolate bar that was in his hand, back onto the shelf. The man looked at Taeyong with a wide smile and his eyes, again, turning into almost crescents, before reaching out his hand for a shake. "I'm Yuta and I work here. I see you around quite a lot and I suggest we become friends?" Taeyong didn't realize that he was in a trance, staring at the man in front of him, until he coughed and smiled warmly, urging his hand for a shake. Slowly, he reached his hand out and took the man's hand into a handshake. At that short moment, he could feel his heartbeat speeding up and his blood rushed up to his face, making his cheeks flush and turn hot even though the temperature in the store was cold. "Taeyong.." he muttered in a voice so small that the man wouldn't hear if the atmosphere wasn't quiet.

The man, Yuta, smiled again before nodding and letting their hands go. Taeyong on the other hand, couldn't lift his head up and just stared at the tiled floor of the store as if it was super interesting for him. "So.. chocolate bars?" Yuta asked him carefully, his eyes searching for Taeyong's face that was hidden away from him. The latter nodded and as if he was hit with realization, he snapped his head up and reached out for the chocolate bar that his eyes caught on first. "I'm taking this," was all he said before Yuta smiled at him and lead him to the counter. They didn't make any contact or conversation at the counter as they were only exchanging glances. Taeyong could only take in so much and he knew, if he made any move to talk at that time, he would embarrass himself badly in front of that beautiful man. He quickly paid for the bar and walked towards the door but stopped in his tracks nervously when Yuta called out to him. He turned around carefully and met eyes with the man that he thought was beautiful.

"What hour will you get off later?"  
"Uh.. Five thirty."   
"Sweet. I'll see you later then. Have a good evening, Taeyong."

His name sounded so right slipping out from Yuta's lips and he had never felt so at ease. He wanted to tell him to say his name again but that would be too much right? He didn't know what to do. He wanted to come off friendly to this new beautiful stranger. He wanted him to know that he was more than glad when the stranger offered to become his friend. He was happy, he was probably overjoyed. He was excited to build a new friendship. But he didn't know how to express himself well. And so, he tried to say something nice. Something that might show Yuta that he too, wanted to know the man when they first met. Something that will spark their newly formed friendship.

"See you later.. Yuta," and with that, he gave Yuta a smile, directed to the man for the first time. A genuine smile. Yuta couldn't help but to smile back, as he always does. He felt relieved when Taeyong gave him that smile because God knows how tensed Taeyong gets when he was anywhere near him even though that was his only third encounter with the bakery boy.

They parted ways soon after and while Taeyong was walking back to the bakery, he took a look at the chocolate bar that he bought. It was the one that he dislikes the most, and to add to it, it wasn't even a chocolate rice bar like how he wanted. That frustrated him and he let out a sigh. But nonetheless, he got to learn the beautiful man's name and they were about to meet when he gets off from work later on. Somehow, that chocolate bar became his lucky bar.

 

-

  
  
Taeyong was locking the door of the bakery and pulling down the railings when Yuta came to his side, helping him to pull down the railings. He blinked and caught his senses to lock the railings before shoving the keys back into his bag. "So, I'll walk you home?" The latter asked with his head tilted to side slightly and showing Taeyong his yet again, beautiful smile. Taeyong didn't do anything but to only nod his head and turned around to start walking towards the direction of his house. He didn't know what to do or to say since it was the first time that he got to spend the whole walk home with Yuta. To add that he didn't know anything about the man, at all.

They were walking side by side with a good distance in between them but Taeyong didn't complain. He liked the distance and it felt like Yuta knew he wouldn't want them to be so close to each other and as if he knew that Taeyong likes personal space. Yuta was humming to a soft tune while they were walking, hands in his pockets and his small black leather backpack over his shoulders, looking relaxed with his surroundings. Taeyong purposedly slowed down his walking pace and soon after, Yuta was walking in front of him. He stared at the man and observed him from behind. The way he walks, the way his shoulders moves, the way his hair gets blown by the wind and the way he just simply look gorgeous. Taeyong was entranced.

 

Pretty.

 

Yuta stopped walking and turned around to see Taeyong standing straight a little far away from him, his hands clutching onto the strap of his sling bag and his eyes staring at Yuta. He walked closer to the latter and stopped in front of him.

"You're.. Pretty."

 

Silence.

 

"I- I'm sorry?"  
"You're pretty, Yuta. You're really pretty."

Yuta was taken aback by that sudden statement from Taeyong. Taeyong himself, felt blood rushing up to his head and he knew there was no turning back. His thoughts about Yuta had been wandering around for so long and he just needed to let them out, he needed for the man to know how he felt. He didn't want to sound weird but, he just really did sound weird, of course, anyone would be flustered or weirded out, if someone suddenly tell them weird things at the beginning of a friendship.

He broke the eye contact and looked down, as if the cement pavement was suddenly interesting. A few seconds passed and Yuta still wasn't saying anything. Again, Taeyong didn't know what to do, so he started walking again, leaving the silent Yuta behind. He didn't want to look at the latter so he kept his gaze low, staring at the pavement while walking. The latter started walking as well and followed Taeyong from behind.

Yuta didn't understand what was the statement about but for sure, he wanted to know more. He wanted to listen to more sudden confessions from Taeyong and of course, he wanted to hear his thoughts. He didn't find it weird for Taeyong to suddenly say that he was pretty and in fact, people around him sometimes say that he had a feminine look. They would sometimes argue that Yuta looks prettier than his older sister and that never made sense to him.

He followed behind Taeyong and kept a good distance in between them, enough for Taeyong to know that he was there, behind him. He liked the silence, perhaps. They had been walking for a good 15 minutes and they had entered the housing area of the neighbourhood. Of course, Yuta was familiar with the area since he lives there too, maybe not actually too far from Taeyong's. After a few more steps, Taeyong stopped walking and turned around. "My house is just down this road.." His eyes weren't meeting Yuta's and somehow, Yuta was slightly sad. "Mine is straight up there," the latter pointed towards the direction.

They both stood there silently and maybe, awkwardly, not looking at each other. Well, at least Yuta was trying to look at Taeyong but the other just stared at the ground like it was really funny or something. Yuta bit his lip and took the courage to speak.

"Thank you." Taeyong finally looked up from the ground and towards Yuta. He blinked a few times as if asking what was the thank about. Yuta let the nature take over and without thinking much, his face lit up into a beautiful smile and his eyes turned into almost crescents, his mouth forming a not so perfect rectangle. It was that smile, the one that Taeyong liked. The one that Taeyong- "For saying that I'm pretty," -thought was beautiful. He looked at Taeyong in the most genuine way possible because he didn't want the latter to think that he wasn't being honest. He wanted Taeyong to know that he honestly and seriously want to be friends with him.

The latter blinked again and nodded his head, looking down again. "Of course, sure," was all he said. Yuta bit his lip and took more of his courage, maybe today was his lucky day or something, that he felt brave of doing dumb things but, when will he ever if not now, right? "I'll walk you home? Well- Only if you let me."

Taeyong once again, looked up at the Japanese and it was at that moment when Yuta knew, he was avoiding his gazes not because he was scared or anything. It was because he was embarrassed. Like, honestly, who wouldn't be embarrassed after confessing to someone that they look pretty? Yuta thought that he needed to take that chance and not let it slip. He won't want Taeyong to start distancing himself from him just because of one time embarrassment and he didn't want Taeyong to actually feel embarrassed but instead, feel confident about himself expressing his feelings and opinion. The Japanese smiled and started walking along the direction to Taeyong's house, leaving the latter behind, dumbfounded, before he started walking in a fast pace to catch up with him.

 

-

 

The walk to Taeyong's house was silent and to be frank, Yuta didn't dislike it. He found it quite relaxing and as if he was walking alone but, he knew he wasn't. It was Taeyong's presence by his side that made he feel at ease and relaxed. The way along Taeyong's house wasn't bad either, quite the scenery, if Yuta wanted to say or describe. Pretty flower patches, tall trees and grass greener than green. He could say that Taeyong grew up in a nice surrounding, although it wasn't that much differences in between their houses areas. His area didn't have the pretty flower patches though, and the trees weren't as tall.

They arrived at Taeyong's doorstep and Yuta was ready to say goodbye to the boy. He didn't want to pressure Taeyong into feeling like he needed to do something for him, or maybe returning favors although he didn't do anything much but to just walk him home. Taeyong on the other hand, he felt like the walk was too short and he wanted to spend more time with Yuta. It had been so long since he walked home with a friend and adding the fact that he felt comfortable with the silence in between them. He looked at Yuta and started his words carefully, holding the strap of his sling bag.

"Thanks.. for walking me until here." The Japanese smiled and lifted one of his hands to rub the back of his neck.

"That's nothing. Besides, I live like just a block behind there and I can take shortcuts from here."  
"Well uh.. It was nice, the walk."  
"Yeah it was, I liked it."

Taeyong wanted to laugh because he knew that was something dumb to say but, Yuta beat him to it. The latter bursted out laughing and palmed his face, making Taeyong himself chuckle in disbelief. "Well I mean, the walk was nice really, no talking and all. Just looking at the scenery and having you walking by my side, totally awesome." Yuta said smoothly, looking up to Taeyong with a small genuine smile on his face which made Taeyong stopped laughing completely and his ears (maybe) turning red.

The door swinged open so suddenly and the both of them were startled, Taeyong letting out a small scream and Yuta moving back a little, striking a pose as if he was ready to fight a ghost. It was Taeyong's mother and she was looking at her son weirdly. "Are you going to come in?"

"Y-yeah I was just about to," Taeyong cleared his throat and composed himself. "And who's this?" Her eyes wandered to Yuta, staring him up and down but not in a bad way. She was smiling in fact.

"Oh- Hi aunty! I'm Nakamoto Yuta, Taeyong's new friend. It's nice to meet you!" The boy beamed. However, Taeyong was suddenly hit by realization. Nakamoto? Yuta?

"You're Japanese?" The Korean boy asked. His mother looked at him, quite a little surprised look on her face. "You're friends with him but you didn't know his race? Oh I'm sorry that Taeyong is like this, Yuta." The Japanese was laughing and Taeyong's mother shook her head in disbelief towards Taeyong. "Anyway, Yuta honey, why don't you join us for dinner?" Taeyong looked at his mother, surprised by her kind gesture to someone that she had only met for the first time. She was always so skeptical about everyone or anyone and this amazed him in some ways.

"Oh- I mean- Yeah? Sure, I would love to," the Japanese nodded and gave them a big and bright smile. "Great! Now Taeyong, invite your friend in," she gestured her hand at Taeyong before she walked back into the house and straight to the kitchen to prepare for their dinner. The Korean boy looked at his friend and he gestured his hand, showing the Japanese that he was allowed to come inside, which he took it. "Are your parents okay with this?" He asked Yuta when he closed the door behind him. "They're.. They're fine with it." Taeyong saw a glint of unreadable expression and emotion from Yuta's eyes and it was only for a split second that he thought it was unreal but nonetheless, it was there.

 

-

 

They were in Taeyong's room after having a heated conversation with Mrs. Lee over dinner. Yuta had a thought that Taeyong's mother disliked him since she questioned so many things about him including his life before high school. That was really odd of her. But before making more assumptions about his mother, Taeyong assured him that she was just trying to be nice and get to know her son's friend. She had been doing those to his other friends too and he won't lie that those questions made Taeyong himself feel a little bit uncomfortable, as if she was digging for their dark secrets.

Taeyong was sitting on his study chair across from Yuta who was sitting on Taeyong's bed. It was Mrs. Lee's idea for Yuta to hang out with her son in his room and spend some boys time together. Though they thought that it was a pretty cute and funny idea, they didn't think that it would be that awkward for them. A failed idea, maybe. Taeyong cleared his throat and tried to make a conversation but yet again, Yuta beat him to it.

"Thanks.. for having me over and have dinner with you guys. It was great."  
"Y-yeah, sure. It's not a big deal."

 

Silence.

 

"My parents.." Yuta was looking down at his hands in between his legs. He was obviously hesitating and he didn't know if telling Taeyong his story would do anything or mean anything.

"Your parents..?" The Japanese looked up to see the Korean peering closer to him, his eyes clear and visible that they were filled with concern. He was waiting for Yuta to say something, anything. He wanted to know more about the boy, that's for sure. Yuta tried to get himself together and clasped his hands together, taking deep breaths.

"My parents, they don't care about me. How I live and just everything. It's like.. I don't exist." Taeyong was taken aback by his words. He didn't know what to say or how to react and he felt really bad about it. He blinked a few times and gulped in his throat. "I'm sorry," was all he could mutter out loud. He stood up and went to sit next to Yuta on his bed, mustering up his courage to talk.

"My parents controls me, like I was some kind of.. an elementary schooler." It made Yuta chuckle at least. He knew that Taeyong was trying to make him feel better and he appreciated that. He knew that Taeyong meant well, not like he wanted to compare their problems or something but he just wanted Yuta to know that he wasn't alone for having problems with parents. He didn't want to mope around either and some things are better off the way they are. "Wanna stay over tonight?" was all he needed to ask to make Yuta smile again. The Japanese gave a soft smile towards Taeyong and he nodded, not caring to spare the thought twice. It's nothing big, he only needed to text his mother that he would be staying at a friend's place and he wouldn't be coming home for the night.

Fortunately, the both of them had the day off from work tomorrow and deep down, they both were glad. They ended the night early since they were both tired from work. Taeyong offered for Yuta to sleep in his bed and the former would take the couch in his room. Yuta insisted on taking the couch but Taeyong really wouldn't sleep if he won't take the bed. They said goodnight to each other and that night, Yuta slept peacefully, for the first time since forever.

 

-

 

"No, it's not like that- I just had a change of mind, I'm sorry. Jaehyun, no, listen to me, I don't hate you- Jaehyun? Jaehyun?!"

Yuta was woken up by Taeyong's slightly loud voice and a heavy sigh afterwards. He got up slowly and rubbed his face, squinting and looking over at Taeyong who was sitting on the couch with his phone in his hands. He was frantically typing away in his phone and Yuta wondered what was happening, with the almost yelling tone that Taeyong used earlier. "Is everything alright?" He started carefully.

The boy looked up to meet eyes with Yuta and his expression wasn't good. He looked sad, hell, he was sad. "I told my friend- my childhood friend -that I can't go to the arcade with him today. I promised to go with him and I just- I'm just so sorry to him and he thought that I hate him or something, which I'm not," and he let out a heavy sigh again, slumping back into his couch and melting into the cushions.

"Why can't you go with him?" Yuta questioned him. It was a bad move indeed, for Taeyong to break his promise. "Because.. Because I want to spend the day with you. Because you're here."

Taeyong's voice was quiet but it was enough for Yuta to listen clearly. The Japanese blinked and looked away. He didn't know how to react and why was Taeyong being so nice to him? He should've gone with his friend and Yuta would go home and rest for the day, it wouldn't be a problem and Taeyong wouldn't have to fight with his friend, his childhood friend. It all dawned upon him when he realized what was actually happening.

"I should go home," he got up from Taeyong's bed and fixed himself, taking his bag from the floor beside the bed and he was ready to open the room's door when Taeyong stopped him. His hand around Yuta's wrist and he was looking at the Japanese straight in the eyes. "Why? What's wrong?" he asked softly. At that moment, Taeyong suddenly didn't know who he was talking to, or asking questions to. He knew Yuta for being the man that smiles brightly and the man who looks beautiful in whatever he does and whenever the time was. He knew Yuta as someone who always seemed positive and look at the bright side, talking as if nothing was wrong and as if he was a cheerful and bright person. He knew Yuta as the sun, not the moon.

"What's wrong? You're asking me what is wrong?" The Japanese snapped his hand out of Taeyong's grip and hissed his words slowly and in a low tone. He took dangerous steps towards Taeyong and the Korean moved back slowly out of feeling scared and threatened. They were staring at each other in the eyes and Taeyong was honestly scared, really scared. It came across his mind that he didn't know Yuta, at all. He just knew that Yuta was the boy who worked few shops away and he was beautiful, that's it. Nothing else.

Friendship issues were always so sensitive and important to Yuta. He didn't want to scare Taeyong and of course, he didn't mean to scare the boy at all. But it seemed that way when Yuta saw the terror in his eyes. He was truly scared. Yuta closed his eyes and took a deep breath, balled his hands into fists and tried to calm himself down. He shouldn't be that way towards Taeyong, his new friend.

"Yuta..?"

He opened his eyes and his face softened for the first time that morning. He shouldn't be mad at Taeyong for he didn't know what he was thinking. He shouldn't have acted upon his own heart and mind. Hell, he shouldn't even try run away from his own fear. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"No, I'm fine. Are you okay?" Taeyong was nice, too nice. "Taeyong, listen to me. I want you to go to your friend and fulfill your promise with him," he looked at him with concern in his eyes. He really wanted him to reconcile with his friend and he didn't want to feel like he was in Taeyong's way.

"But-"  
"No buts. I'm going to go home and you're going to meet up with your friend. Spend the day with him and be a man, a responsible man who speaks for his words."   
"Yuta.."   
"I dislike people who breaks promises, Taeyong, and I don't want to dislike you."

He stretched his arms to hold Taeyong by his shoulders. Yuta had always been true to his words and once he say something, he would never take it back. He never regrets anything he had said and he was always confident in himself. He really meant it when he said that he didn't want to have ill feelings towards Taeyong because he broke his promise to his friend. Taeyong nodded and gave a small but assuring smile to Yuta. He knew that Yuta meant well and he was considerate towards him, which means something. He wanted to believe that he is someone a little special for Yuta since he cared about him and he wished that the title was even there in the first place. "I'll go with him."

"That's more like it. I think I should head home now too and, thanks for having me here." Yuta gave him a smile. That smile.

 

-

 

"So what made you change your mind again?"   
"Uh.. If I tell you about it, promise you won't laugh at me."  
"Pfft why would I even laugh at the first place."  
"You laugh at almost everything, don't deny it."  
"Okay, okay I promise. What is it?"  
"I.. made a new friend."

Jaehyun's eyes went wide and his hands stopped working on the joystick and buttons on the machine in front of him. He turned his head around to look at Taeyong who was still busy with the joystick and buttons, looking quite unbothered with the fact that he just told Jaehyun that he made a new friend. Exactly. Lee Taeyong making new friends? That was so not him.

"Are you for real?"  
"God, Jaehyun. Did I ever lie to you?"  
"I mean- uh- who is it?"  
"He's Japanese. Nakamoto Yuta, I think that's his full name was."  
"Sounds cool."   
"Right?"

Jaehyun was long defeated in the game and he was staring at the screen. It was unlike Taeyong to meet new people and make new friends ever since he fought with his previous best friend aside from Jaehyun. It made him wonder about the person. About his personality and everything, most importantly, what made Taeyong want to become friends with him. He snapped in his thoughts and stood up from the stool, stretching his arms out.

"Let's go get ice cream after this."  
"Uh yeah sure."

 

-

 

Yuta was lying. He didn't go home but instead, here he was. Lying down on the grass field near the river close to their neighbourhood. The weather wasn't too sunny and it was just the right weather for him to laze around. It was his off day after all. He had taken his lunch from the nearest convenience store and he didn't bother to find a good meal for himself. He thought that filling his grumbling stomach with anything should be fine to suppress his hunger. His phone's battery was long dead and he didn't bother to charge it too. Living without his phone for a day won't hurt, and obviously, no one would be looking for him.

His mind suddenly wandered off to Taeyong. He wondered if the boy was having fun with his friend and he wondered if it could've been better if he didn't tell Taeyong to just go with his friend. Not to lie but, Yuta was honestly a little flattered and he felt slightly happy when Taeyong said those words to him. 'Because you're here' was what he said. But he knew better than taking Taeyong's time away from his friend and not to mention, it was his childhood friend, as he said. Yuta folded his arms and rested them behind his head, his eyes closing down as he feels the breeze of air blowing away, making his hair messy and his jacket flap around. It was nice, he thought. He could fall asleep to that.

Little did Yuta know, someone was watching him intently from afar and that someone's ice cream was melting down his hand. "Taeyong?" Jaehyun called out to the boy who was staring at somewhere, or rather, someone, who was lying down on the grass field a little far away from where they were sitting. Taeyong snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at the younger who was staring at him like he did something wrong. "What?"

"Your ice cream," was all he said before Taeyong realized that his hand was wet from the melted ice cream. "God," he muttered quietly and rummaging his pocket for some tissues that he always bring around wherever.

"What were you looking at?" The younger asked him mindlessly while savouring his own ice cream. He knew that Taeyong was staring at someone and he already had the clue on who that someone was but somehow, he didn't like the feeling that he get from seeing his best friend that way. Taeyong knew he shouldn't lie to Jaehyun and hell, he never lied to the younger. He tells the younger everything that happened to him and as he was thinking, he would tell Jaehyun about Yuta. "Remember the friend that I told you about? The Japanese?" he started and looked over at Jaehyun, peering for his face. The younger hummed, still looking unamused and trying to keep himself cool. "That's him right there," Taeyong said as he pointed his finger towards the figure that was lying down on the grass field. Jaehyun looked straight in the direction and his face showed no expression.

"Wanna go there?" The older blinked a few times to process what was said by Jaehyun. He thought that when they hang out together, there should be no other people and only the two of them, spending time with each other. That question raised more questions, and their ice cream were long finished.

"I'm sorry?"   
"I said, you want to go there?"   
"Jaehyun?"   
"What?"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah I am. Let's go."

The younger stood up and grabbed Taeyong by his arm, pulling him up to stand up and he started walking towards the grass field where Yuta was lying down. "Jaehyun what are you doing-" the older struggled to release his hand from Jaehyun's grip and somehow, his grip was strong. It actually scared Taeyong a little. Jaehyun didn't know what had gotten into him and once he was a few meters away from Yuta, he stopped in his tracks and let go of Taeyong's hand. He turned around and looked at Taeyong straight in the eyes, and if eyes could kill, Taeyong would've died at that moment.

"Yong.. I don't feel good," his eyes soften at the older, as if he was asking for forgiveness but he didn't know what was it actually. Taeyong stared at his best friend and his eyes was searching for something in Jaehyun's own pair. When he could read what Jaehyun was thinking, he softened as well and gave Jaehyun a small smile. He knew that Jaehyun was worried about him and he knew that the younger was just a little bit paranoid from what had happened to them in the past. "It's okay Jae," he whispered softly, enough for him to hear. "You don't have to worry this time. It's different, I know it." He brought his hand up to pinch the younger's cheek lightly and patting it. "Come on, give me my favourite smile of yours," he said to Jaehyun with a big smile on his face and the latter immediately looked down and unknowingly, he gave Taeyong his favourite smile. Jaehyun's dimpled smile.

The older chuckled lightly and ruffled Jaehyun's hair, but their moment was soon interrupted. "Taeyong?" Yuta was now sitting on the ground, turning his body around and staring at Taeyong who was a few meters away from him. He looked at Jaehyun and the boy looked back at him. Pretty, Jaehyun thought, and for a slight second, he didn't believe himself for even thinking about that.

"Uh..hi?" Taeyong waved sheepishly.  
"What are you doing here?" The Japanese asked him while nodding his head, indicating that he was asking about the boy next to the one he was talking to, as well.

"We were just-"  
"Taeyong wanted to go to you and I was just about to leave."

The older looked at Jaehyun with slightly wide eyes and he was surprised by his words. As far as he knew, Jaehyun was the one who dragged him there.

"Jae-"  
"I'm going now. Go back home safe later, alright? Or take him with you. Your mom won't forgive me if anything happens to you."

He gave Taeyong his dimpled smile and ruffled his hair before waving a goodbye to both Yuta and Taeyong. He didn't want to stay there longer and he knew, if he did, he wouldn't feel great. He saw how Taeyong looked at Yuta and he thought, Taeyong would never look at him that way.

Taeyong was left standing there and his lips turned into a frown, staring at the direction where Jaehyun took to leave before turning his head to look at Yuta. The latter smiled and motioned him to come over and sit with him at the grass field, which Taeyong almost immediately complied. The boy sat down next to his friend and let out a sigh. "That was Jaehyun, my childhood friend," he started. Yuta nodded and stared at the river before humming in response. He kind of knew who it was from the way he looked at Taeyong, and he knew exactly why Jaehyun wanted to leave.

 

Silence.

 

They were both staring at the river in silence and again, they liked it. They didn't find the silence as suffocating and awkward but, they found it relaxing and calming. The silence was accompanied with the sound of water splashing in the river in front of them and the sound of birds chirping along the evening sky. They sat there for a very long time, and halfway through the time, Yuta went from his sitting position to lying down position and Taeyong followed soon after. They didn't have anything to say to each other by words, and when Taeyong felt the need to converse, he let it go. He liked how Yuta was just lying down beside him and taking in the fresh air and he didn't want to interrupt anything that was going on in Yuta's head. Before they knew it, the sky had changed colours and soon the sun will set. Taeyong knew he had to be home soon but he didn't want his day to end yet, not this way.

"Hey."   
"Hmm?"  
"Do you.. want to go somewhere?"   
"Somewhere like where?"   
"Anywhere."

Yuta thought for a while and let his heart breathe for once. Taeyong wanted to go anywhere, and if Yuta was right, he meant that he wanted to get away. From anything.

 

"Let's go."

 

-

 

The night breeze was different, Taeyong thought. He liked it. He had never in his life, took a walk in the middle of the park, at night, and this was his first time doing that. He looked up at the sky and tried to look at the stars above him. The park didn't have much light which made it easier for him to see the stars and admire them from afar. He had always wanted this kind of freedom and if he would get scolded or grounded for doing this, he wouldn't regret it. Maybe he'd do it again and again, he thought. His phone was turned off and he knew his parents would beat him up for it, or for being irresponsible, as they said. He didn't want to care for anything else at that moment but his short freedom from anything else. It was one of his rare moments and one of the times when he actually rebelled against his parents. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself while walking, his hands in his jacket's pockets and he let out a contented sigh, noticed by the person who was walking beside him.

"You've never done this?" Yuta asked him as they were walking slowly, hands in his pockets and his eyes glancing towards Taeyong's face. "Yeah. I've always wanted freedom, but they never gave it to me." The Japanese looked at his friend intently. There was a hint of sadness in his tone of voice and Yuta wasn't stupid to not catch that. They walked a little bit more before Yuta suggested to sit at the swing, which Taeyong agreed wholeheartedly. Taeyong let his feet dangle off the swing as the swing moved slowly while Yuta just sat there and stealing glances once in a while.

"We can do this again, if you want to."

Taeyong's feet touched the ground and he stopped swinging, looking over at Yuta's face. The Japanese was smiling gently at him and his eyes were smiling as well. His face was illuminated by the moonlight and for a second, Taeyong's heart stopped beating. As if the time suddenly went on slow motion, Taeyong felt alive and his mind went on a buzz. It was as if someone finally understood his desire and someone was finally there to bring him freedom that he had always dreamed of. He felt warm and something was tugging on his heart, something that he didn't quite catch and he didn't understand. What was it?

"Taeyong?" Yuta's voice was soft and gentle, full of concern and it was clear that he was worried. But why? For what? "Taeyong, are you alright?" His voice became slightly far and almost inaudible. Taeyong suddenly felt scared and his vision was blurring out. He was drowning and he didn't understand why, he didn't know why and he didn't know what to do. What was he feeling and what was happening?

And suddenly, he felt warmth. Everything came to stop and he could finally breathe. He finally came back to his senses and when he realized, Yuta was holding him, hugging him tight. It was warm, and without a second thought, his arms found their way around Yuta's body as well, hugging him back as tightly. He closed his eyes and they stayed that way for as long as Taeyong could remember before Yuta pulled himself back slowly to look at the boy's face. Yuta cupped his face slowly and looked for his eyes, his thumbs slowly carressing Taeyong's soft cheeks and for a moment, Taeyong was confused and before he could ask anything, his questions were already answered by Yuta.

"Are you alright? You're crying, Taeyong," his voice was only above whisper and it was so soft that Taeyong could feel the concern right towards his heart. Yuta genuinely cared. "Crying..?" He tried to speak but he ended up choking his words back slightly. He blinked his eyes and only then he realized that he really was crying. His hands moved up frantically to wipe his cheeks and eyes while his mind was in a mess. He didn't know what happened and what triggered him into crying. Sure, he always cry but this time, there was no reason- or so he thought -to make him cry. Moreover, he was with Yuta and what could Yuta possibly had said or do to make him cry?

"Sorry- I didn't know what happened-"   
"Hey hey."

Yuta held his wrists that were almost violently moving around as he wiped his tear streaked cheeks. "It's okay. It's alright," he said to Taeyong who stopped moving his hands around and his shoulder slumped down, his head dropping as he nodded.

To say that Yuta wasn't surprised, or shocked, was probably a lie. He didn't know anything about Taeyong or what could trigger him, so he was scared. He was really scared. The moment he saw how Taeyong looked at him before breaking down and crying without realizing what was happening, he froze. He froze for a good minute but his mind was telling him to go there and be Taeyong's comfort, and he did. He didn't know what was Taeyong thinking and he didn't know what goes in his mind most of the time. He had only known the boy for a short amount of time and he had never met anyone as pure yet vurnerable as him.

Yuta was utterly shocked, honestly, when he found himself holding Taeyong in his arms and hugging him tightly, while he himself was trying to control his own emotions. He was really scared, but he needed to be Taeyong's comfort for that moment, and without thinking much, he hugged him, and finally he realized, the latter was scared as well. Taeyong wasn't sad, but he was scared.

"Do you want to go home?" Yuta asked the boy carefully, not intending to push him any further into whatever emotion he was feeling. Taeyong smiled slightly and gave him a nod as an answer. At that point, his mind was blank and all he could think of was sleep. He wanted to rest as he felt that he had drained so much energy just from the crying. "Let's go then." Yuta stood up from his crouching position in front of Taeyong who was still sitting on the swing, and held his hand out for Taeyong. The gesture was kind and it was almost natural for Yuta to do it. The latter took his hand and stood up, before they started to walk their way home.

"Yuta?"   
"Hmm?"   
"Let's do this again sometime."  
"Sure."

 

-

 

"Where were you?"  
"At the park.."   
"With this kid?"   
"Mom..I- I wanted to go there, I'm sorry-"  
"You know your curfew and you should've been back at home before 7! And why were you even at the park at this- ungodly hour?!"  
"Aunty-"  
"No Jaehyun, you be quiet. And you, kid, listen here, I was kind enough to let you stay at our house for one night and you do this to my son?! How dare you?! From now on, I won't let you anywhere near my son and don't come here looking for him!"   
"Mom please-"   
"You go back to your room and no more working! You're staying at home from now on and no going out."

Taeyong couldn't believe his mother and he couldn't do anything but to oblige his mother's orders. He was crying again and it was frustrating him that he ran up the stairs to go into his room and slammed the door close. Yuta was standing near the front door with his balled fists and he tried so hard to not let his anger eat him up. His nails were digging into his palms and he couldn't care less about the pain when he knew Taeyong was in so much more pain than he was. Jaehyun couldn't do anything and he was in the house, next to Taeyong's mother. He felt sorry for Yuta and he wanted to tell Mrs. Lee that Yuta wasn't at fault, that no one was at fault.

"What are you waiting for? Go! Leave my house!" Yuta looked at Mrs. Lee straight in the eyes and he was sure that he saw fear in her eyes.

"You are his mother, and I can't believe that a mother could rob her child's happiness away. You could've cursed at me and yell at me all you want because like you said, how dare I? I thought you were better than my mother. I'm sorry for being friends with Taeyong and don't worry, you won't hear from me again."

Yuta stepped back and turned away before cutting off the eye contact he had with Taeyong's mother. He was furious, too furious that his palms were getting cuts from his nails digging into them too deep. His eyes stung and as he walked, he couldn't hold it much longer and he finally let himself go when he was a little bit far from Taeyong's home. He let his tears flow with the thought of his heart hurting at Taeyong's situation, at their situation. Just when he felt content with, and for Taeyong, his new friend, it all came crashing down on him and he was suddenly forced to cut connections with his dear friend. As much as he was hurting, he couldn't imagine how much it would've hurt Taeyong. He never wanted for things to go down the lane of hell but things just did, and he had no control over it.

At the house, Jaehyun was trying to talk to Taeyong's mother out of it but he couldn't. Instead, he just walked up to Taeyong's room and lucky enough, the latter let him in. "What are you still here for, Jaehyun? Go home. Your mom will get mad at you," he sighed as he looked down, walking back towards his bed with his eyes looking so, so, puffy. "She knows that I'm here, don't worry. I want to be here with you." Taeyong looked up at Jaehyun's face and back down again. He didn't know if giving sarcastic remarks at Jaehyun would bring Yuta back or not but, he knew for sure that being sarcastic wasn't like him at all.

"Did mom call you here?" He pulled his legs up and hugged them against his chest, tightly. The younger nodded as he sat down at Taeyong's study chair, his hands clasped together with elbows resting on each of his knees. "She was worried sick, and your phone was off. She knew that you were out with me earlier so she tried to reach me, and here we are," he said with a calm tone, not wanting Taeyong to get riled up. The older realized something and he fumbled to find the gadget in his pocket, his phone. It was definitely turned off by him while he and Yuta were at the park because obviously, he wanted to get away and be a rebel for once. This was what he deserved right? For going against his mother? He knew that he would get consequences so he was prepared for it, really. But why did it hurt so bad when it actually happened?

"Look, Yong, I can help you get out of here and you can.. go see Yuta again." Jaehyun stood up from the chair and went to sit next to Taeyong on his bed. He patted the older on his back and rubbed on his back soothingly, which Taeyong appreciated very much. But for now, "It's okay, I can manage," was what Taeyong thought. He didn't want to become enemies with his parents, especially his mother, when they've raised him to become a person he is right now. "I'll just.. Stay at home for now. I'll still have you around so I'll be fine," was what he thought. All those were just his thoughts for the beginning, but deep down he knew, he wouldn't manage, and he wouldn't be fine.

Yuta was a fire, a fire that brought him to life and he was dangerous indeed. He made Taeyong do ridiculous things, that were opposite to his nature and to be honest, it thrilled Taeyong. He didn't want the fire to burn down and he didn't want to be left to burn on his own until he was left with only ashes. He wanted to have that fire be with him, stay with him and just there, lighting him up. But he knew better, that fires were dangerous.

 

-

 

Few weeks had past ever since the incident and Yuta had been continuing his life like usual. Going to work and back home, when he gets bored on his day offs, he would go to the riverbank and just lay down on the grass field, taking short naps there. He started to accept what had happened and moved on, just like always. He knew that he wouldn't make friends and whenever he does, they would be taken away from him, just like how it was before. Happened a few times to him and this Taeyong matter didn't surprise him to any extent. He knew that he was someone problematic in anybody's eyes and he had been told many times, that he was a bad influence to anyone near him. His mother said that he was an unwanted child and she had always wanted to throw him out of the house but despite all that, he stayed with her, knowing that she was sick and there was no one else to take care of her if she collapse, which happens often. Being him, he had always wanted to be a happy person. He craved for happiness and most of all, he craved for love. A motherly love, at least. He always tried to keep everything positive and he would throw away anything negative so quickly if he ever had them. Just like this matter with Taeyong.

Taeyong wasn't someone that he wanted to throw away though, in fact, Taeyong was taken away from him and he was likely forced to forget the boy. He had no choice but to oblige, to accept, that he was no longer allowed anywhere near that boy. Sure, he was sad, since he liked Taeyong's company, just like how he liked his former friends' companies, but he had no control over it and there was no way that he would make Taeyong turn his back on his mother. Again, he had no choice.

It was Wednesday evening and Yuta was enjoying his little happiness, which was napping on the ground of the grass field near the river. His hands behind his head, making them a pillow for his head against the ground and the wind was blowing breezily, until suddenly he felt like the wind stopped blowing. Yuta had always been sensitive when he sleeps and little changes on the atmosphere and surroundings when he sleeps, would wake him up. He opened his eyes slowly, but what he saw in front of him, was not what he expected.

"Did I wake you up?" Crouching beside him and hovering above him, there was Jaehyun. Yuta almost didn't recognize him because he had only seen the boy twice and he never got a good look on him too. Now that he was right in front of his face, he was stunned, maybe. The boy was undoubtly handsome. "Yeah. Yeah you did." He sat himself up and dusted some of the grass that were stuck on his sleeves. "What are you doing here and what do you want?" He didn't mean to sound rude but, after all those weeks, only now that Jaehyun come and see him? After all that he saw at Taeyong's house?

"Calm down, Yuta. I'm not here to pick a fight. I saw you lying down here and I guess.. I just wanted to chat?" The boy shrugged and sat down next to the Japanese. Yuta was being skeptical and he knew that Jaehyun wasn't there just for idle chat. His guts told him that there was something but, he chose to ignore it for now. There would be much to think about if he open up the talk- "Taeyong," -oh there he went. "He had been acting.. weird." Yuta's ears perked up like how when dogs heard their eating bowls were being filled.

"Weird?" He asked, looking at the younger. "You see, I've been friends with him ever since i was 5 and he was 7, and he had never been.. so obedient, too obedient, to his mother. It was as if she was sucking his soul out. It's scary seeing him looking so.. empty, everytime I come by to visit him."

Jaehyun looked so lost and his head was hung down. Yuta saw it in his eyes that he was genuinely scared for Taeyong, it was like as if he was scared for himself, and Jaehyun saying that they had been friends for more than a decade would surely and definitely mean that he must care a lot about the boy.

Yuta didn't know what to say or how to respond. He was just so confused as to why Jaehyun was telling him all that and the fact that Jaehyun looked scared, scares him too. He, of course didn't wish for anything bad to happen to Taeyong but now that he heard what Jaehyun had said, his mind couldn't stop to wonder, what did his parents do to him. He remembered when Taeyong once said that his parents controls him and he wasn't saying that in a tone, sounding so happy, he was sad too. But for once, he didn't know what to do. He knew for sure that he wasn't allowed to visit Taeyong after all the commotion and he himself told Taeyong's mother that she won't hear from him again. He sighed in defeat and let his mind wander. He was at a dead end.

"Look Jaehyun, I don't know what you're trying to say but, I can't see Taeyong. I can't be friends with him and I think.. It's for his own good." He didn't know exactly what he was saying. He was lying to himself and he wasn't sure if he really meant what he said. He wanted to be friends with the boy, he really wanted to, ever since the first time they met. He couldn't forget how beautiful Taeyong was when they first met and how dumbstruck he was when Taeyong told him that he was pretty. If he could, he would sprint up to Taeyong's house right at that moment to save him from that prison but, he would be insane if he did that. He was still sane, at least that was what he thought. He didn't want to disappoint Jaehyun or give him ideas that he would help the boy, but at the same time, he wanted to be selfish to himself. He wanted Taeyong back as his friend and he wanted their friendship to be saved. But who was he to ask for all that?

Jaehyun gave him a half hearted smile, but still, his dimples showed. He didn't expect the Japanese to help him in any way and he only wanted to tell him about Taeyong's condition. He deserved to know about it anyway. Jaehyun knew that Yuta was a special friend for Taeyong since the moment he saw how Taeyong watched him from afar. He could only wish, that Taeyong would look at him that way, he could only wish. He stood up and dusted the back of his pants, letting out a soft sigh from his mouth before speaking up. "I'm gonna go now. I hope we'll meet again? It was nice being here," he smiled to the older. Yuta smiled back and nodded before watching the latter walk away. He couldn't figure out the reason why Jaehyun was there in the first place. Was it really just about Taeyong? That he wanted Yuta to know what was going on with Taeyong? Was he hoping that Yuta would help Taeyong in some way? He wasn't sure but there was one thing he was sure about, Taeyong wasn't in good hands.

Through time, the sky slowly turned dark and Yuta found himself walking in the park that he went to with Taeyong before. It was the last place when him and the boy were together alone and it was the place when Taeyong first showed his tears to Yuta. The memory stayed vividly in Yuta's memory and he could still remember clearly how Taeyong looked like the moment before his tears dropped down his cheeks. He found his way to the swings where they spent their time together and he smiled bitterly to himself before sitting down at his designated swing. He took a deep breath, his back and shoulders slumping down as he tilted his head facing upwards, his eyes wandering around looking at the stars. If only he could turn back time, if only he could stop himself from asking Taeyong if he wanted to go home, if only he had known. There were so many 'if-s' in his thoughts but they were only his wishes. He felt himself getting more and more frustrated as seconds passed, so he tried to calm himself down by closing his eyes, in hope that it would help him a little when he knew it doesn't help that much. At this point of his life, he continued hoping even though he knew that he would get disappointed in the end anyway, because what else can he do besides giving up? He lowered his head and opened his eyes, standing up from the swing and his hands made their way into the pockets of his jacket before he turned to his side to start his walk towards home.

Standing right in front of Yuta, was a boy. Disheveled honey brown locks, tired looking round doe eyes, messy untucked blue button up shirt, dirty black trousers and black Vans sneakers. Yuta couldn't believe what he was seeing and he was shaking. His hands curled into fists in his jacket's pockets and his legs trembling, his knees threatening to give up and his eyes started to water.

 

It was Taeyong.

 

The figure in front of him was in such a huge mess and Yuta saw the look in his eyes even though the surrounding was dark and only the moonlight helped him to see what or who was in front of him. He looked beautiful, Yuta thought, despite the messy visual. Probably more beautiful than he was the last time Yuta saw him. Taeyong's eyes were wavering and his lips turned into a tight frown with his brows knitting together. Finally, he let himself go and dropped down onto his knees, streaks of tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to hide his hideous look of a face from Yuta. The Japanese on the other hand, quickly reached towards Taeyong and embraced him as tight as he could before his knees reached the ground. He closed his eyes as he let Taeyong cry in his embrace and listen to his wails, his painful wails. It was the most heartbreaking and painful thing that Yuta had ever seen and at that moment, he wished that he would never see it again.

 

5 minutes

  
10 minutes

  
15 minutes

 

and 20 minutes passed by before Taeyong was finally calm. They had stayed in that position, where Yuta was hugging him tightly on the ground and hushing him soothingly. When Yuta heard only soft sobs coming out from Taeyong and his grip onto Yuta's arms were loosening, he pulled himself back slowly to look at the boy. He searched for his eyes and for the first time that night, he felt relieved. He had found the Taeyong that he knew. He smiled slightly at the thought and Taeyong saw his smile. "Better?" he asked softly. The boy nodded slowly as he wiped his cheeks with his sleeves, genuinely feeling better after letting himself loose. They fixed their position to properly sit on the ground, not caring if they should move to a nearby bench or sit at the swings instead. All they wanted to do at that time was just be close to each other and Yuta thought that it wasn't just him that scared of the other suddenly disappear before him, Taeyong thought the same too. Hence, they settled on the ground, next to each other.

"I met Jaehyun earlier in the evening," Yuta started slowly. He didn't know how to start the conversation, thus he used Jaehyun. He didn't want to directly question Taeyong why was he there in the first place, because he obviously didn't want to pressure the latter. "He..he went to my house.." Taeyong was hesitant to talk, but he knew that he needed to. He wanted to. Yuta still couldn't believe that Taeyong was right next to him, sitting with him right there, together with him. How he missed that voice, he thought.

He waited for a few seconds before replying back to the boy. "He said anything?" He turned his head to look at Taeyong and just as he thought, he was still as beautiful as ever. He wanted to remember everything about him, the details on his face and how he looked like in every moment. As if Taeyong was going to disappear any sooner, he kept his stare at him without showing any shame. Taeyong nodded his head and his gaze lowered to the ground, his lips tightening before speaking up. "He said that he met you.. and he said you didn't look good." Taeyong was hesitant with his words. He didn't know how to accurately express himself and he actually forgot how Yuta could make him feel when they were right next to each other. The fact that he hasn't seen Yuta in so long made him forget how to communicate properly and he lost himself within those days and weeks. He wasn't himself before he finally see Yuta just about 30 minutes earlier. The Japanese smiled bitterly to himself at Taeyong's reply. As much as he tried to hide his feelings from Jaehyun, the boy caught him just spot on and it amazed him how the boy could read him.

Few more moments passed by as they were sitting together in silence, just like how they first walk together in silence. It wasn't suffocating, but rather, calming, just knowing each others' presence were there.

 

"Let's run away."

 

Taeyong's voice was just above whisper but he sounded determined. He turned his head to look at Yuta and found the latter was already looking at him. "Let's run away, Yuta," he repeated. Yuta stared at him and waited for him to speak again. "Jaehyun.. Jaehyun told me his father had bought a small aparment under Jaehyun's name and.. he told me I can have it. With you." Yuta blinked his eyes and his mind went into a buzz. He didn't understand what was happening and he wanted to comprehend fully, what was Taeyong trying to say.

"I ran away from home, if you're wondering. I just- I couldn't stand it. Jaehyun helped me find a way out and he gave me the keys to his apartment.. I can't let his efforts go to vain and I-"

"Taeyong," Yuta looked at him firmly and in his eyes, there was determination. He wanted to do this, he wanted to be with Taeyong and he wanted Taeyong to be with him. He could never imagine how it would be if Taeyong was taken away from him again just after he understood his feelings. He would never want to lose an important and precious friend for the nth time, he had enough and he wanted to end his bad luck there. If having Taeyong by his side was the only thing that he needed, he would do everything and anything just to make that boy stay.

"Let's run away," was all he needed to say to make Taeyong smile for the first time in forever, and that, was the first smile of his new beginning of freedom with Yuta.

 

  
Yuta was a fire. A fire that brought Taeyong to life. Something that he needed to turn his boring and controlled life upside down. He knew that Yuta was dangerous, but he was up for challenges and a ride through the roads of flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Do stop by :) 
> 
> curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
